Put me back together
by noiratlas
Summary: Talvez nossos pedaços quebrados sejam a peça final do quebra-cabeça de alguém. Finnick&Katniss. AU.


No meio de abril, Katniss concluiu que Finnick Odair a irritava e ela nem se incomodaria em negar tal fato.

Porque era a pura e simples verdade. Ponto.

Ele era brilhante, sim, e era bonito, com toda a certeza. Mas do ponto de vista de Katniss, Odair não passava de um menino mimado e irritante e prepotente. E imaturo. E nem era engraçado de verdade, por favor.

E ela não sabia o que todas as mulheres viam nele. _Okay_, ela não era assim tão ingênua e _sabia_ o que todas viam em Finnick: dinheiro, status, a glória de poder usar o sobrenome "Odair" e/ou, quem sabe, apenas uma noite (porque, segundo Johanna, ele era incrível na cama). Mas valia a pena ficar com alguém como ele só por interesse? Rá!

Enquanto não descobria o enigma de todo o magnetismo dele, Katniss apenas se limitava a segurar as pastas e tomar seu café – com apenas um cubo de açúcar porque, como diria Peeta, "qual a graça de tomar café se não é pra sentir o gosto do café?" – e até conseguiria ir até sua sala se Finnick não a tivesse visto.

Ele desceu da copiadora – é claro que ele estava sentado na copiadora do escritório, e com pelo menos um quinto das mulheres do escritório ao redor – e pegou alguns papéis (e Katniss podia jurar que foram papéis aleatórios, mas Katniss não é de fazer juramentos e tampouco se importava se Finnick estava arranjando motivo para falar com ela). E veio em sua direção, é claro que veio, e bateu em seu ombro propositalmente, é claro que bateu.

— Everdeen. — ele cumprimenta, com um sorriso presunçoso.

Katniss apenas deu um sorriso amarelo e ergueu as sobrancelhas, acenando discretamente com a cabeça. Ela até poderia ter feito um esforço para parecer agradável para o chefe, mas estava ocupada demais o odiando por manchar sua blusa com o café.

XXX

Já havia se passado quase quatro semanas – pelas contas de Everdeen, três semanas e seis dias.

Katniss estava cansada. O corpo estava cansado, a cabeça estava cansada, os olhos ardiam como o inferno. Sem contar que estava se achando extremamente patética.

Até porque, ficar encarando o telefone entre as mãos esperando por alguém que nunca vai ligar, não era assim tão glorioso. Ela era patética, mesmo.

Tinha vinte e dois anos, estava se tornando uma pessoa bem-sucedida e estava conseguindo dar uma vida além do que imaginava para a irmã. E ali estava ela, a brilhante Katniss Everdeen, esperando que ele ligasse de volta.

Mesmo sabendo que Peeta não iria. Mesmo sabendo que, nesse momento, ele deveria estar rindo com Delly ou qualquer outra.

— Você devia parar de fazer isso.

Katniss nem se deu o trabalho de erguer o olhar, continuava a encarar o telefone.

— Katniss, pára. — a mesma voz diz e uma mão pálida pega o telefone entre as mãos dela.

E, finalmente, ela ergue os olhos acinzentados para encontrar os azuis da irmã.

— Você tem que seguir em frente, okay? — Prim diz em um tom quase maternal e lá estava Katniss sentindo-se patética por deixar uma criança (Primrose tinha dezessete anos, mas não que Katniss se importasse) estar com a cabeça mais no lugar do que ela.

E ela assentiu para a irmã.

E, silenciosamente, jurou que nunca iria amar de novo.

XXX

Apesar de ser primavera, junho estava começando a ficar quente como se estivessem no meio de agosto.

E, apesar de odiar sucos, Katniss se viu obrigada a comprar um de laranja e não o habitual café porque, primeiro, estava quente demais e, segundo, ela havia lido que laranja tem vitamina C e não queria ficar doente de vez no calor. Mesmo se trabalhasse sob o ar-condicionado – e abençoado seja John Gorrie.

Colocou o canudo de plástico na boca, tomando um grande gole de suco de laranja...

— Eu não acredito que aquele seu namorado terminou com você.

... E quase se engasga com o suco porque não é possível que ela realmente tenha ouvido tais palavras da boca de Finnick. Inclusive, era quase assustador o fato de ele estar parado na porta dela – há quanto tempo ele devia estar ali?

— Perdão?

— Realmente, é inacreditável ele ter largado você.

Katniss deixou o queixo cair.

— Você é sempre tão inconveniente ou só é assim nas horas vagas?

Finnick apenas balançou os ombros, pouco se abalando com as palavras dela.

— Ele é quem perde, sabe?

— Sei?

E Odair dá um sorriso torto – e ele tinha covinhas, mas não que Katniss se importasse – e balançou os ombros mais uma vez. E saiu dali, deixando uma Katniss chocada para trás (e ela mataria Johanna).

XXX

Katniss quis acreditar nas palavras de Finnick quando verificou seu celular – e agora já havia se passado mais de cinco semanas – e não havia mensagem alguma ou ligação alguma.

XXX

— Você está bonita.

Katniss se virou, confirmando suas dúvidas. Virou para frente e continuou colocando os papéis na copiadora, apertando um ou outro botão logo em seguida. O barulho daquela máquina era surpreendentemente baixo.

— Olá, Finnick.

— Oh, de nada. — ele diz, brincando, balançando a mão dramaticamente no ar, como quem faz pouco caso. Ela ri, de leve, e continua colocando os papéis na máquina.

— Obrigado.

— Por que vocês terminaram? — ele pergunta, encostando-se na copiadora, ficando de frente para ela.

— Por que quer saber? Quer o número dele? — Katniss provoca. Finnick riu.

— Não o dele. — respondeu em tom baixo. De repente, Katniss sabia o porquê de todas falarem que ele era charmoso: porque ele era. Ela desvia o olhar para encontrar o dele e ergue as sobrancelhas.

— Sabe que não é da sua conta, certo?

Ele abre um sorriso.

— Sabe que eu adoro as irritadas, certo? São as mais indomáveis na cama.

E ela respira fundo, pega seus papéis e sai dali.

XXX

Era meio-dia de um dia quente de julho quando Katniss concluiu que, se não matasse Finnick Odair, Finnick Odair mataria sua paciência.

No almoço, ela aceitou sentar-se com Johanna porque, segundo a mesma, Katniss precisava conhecer melhor as pessoas com quem trabalhava. Uma pena Katniss não mencionar que não estava nem aí.

E ali estava ela, sentada com aquele bando de pessoas insuportavelmente felizes e contentes. Inclusive o próprio Finnick, que ficava balançando a perna esquerda e ela estava irritada porque sentava à esquerda dele. E, Deus, ele nunca calava a boca?

Katniss limitou-se a comer seu almoço e até que estava tudo bem, mas claro que na hora da sobremesa algo devia estragar sua vibe. Era uma lei, quando se está perto de Finnick Odair.

— Everdeen, Everdeen. — ele começa, em voz baixa para que só ela ouvisse. — Se soubesse como fica sexy comendo essa salada de frutas com tanta calma, você não faria isso perto de mim.

— Por quê? Você é ninfomaníaco?

Ele riu alto. Ela continuou séria.

— Quem quebrou seu coração, Everdeen? — Finnick pergunta, apoiando o rosto na mão.

— Ninguém quebra meu coração, Odair. — respondeu e apontou o garfo para ele. — Ninguém.

— Se você diz.

— É a verdade. — Katniss diz e dá de ombros. Caça um pedaço de maçã dentro da salada de frutas e coloca na boca.

— Everdeen...

— Desculpa. — ela diz, sorrindo. Ele dá um sorriso, sincero também, mas os olhos são indecifráveis.

Não que Katniss quisesse saber o que ele pensa.

XXX

_if i fall along the way_

_pick me up and dust me off_

XXX

Em uma tarde no final de agosto, que estava tão quente que Katniss foi obrigada a usar um vestido (que fique claro: ela odiava vestidos), Finnick entrou como um furacão dentro da sala dela e praticamente jogou as pastas que trazia sobre a mesa.

Everdeen apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha para o rosto dele.

— Quer sair comigo? — perguntou, sem cerimônias.

— O quê?

— Quer sair comigo? Para beber alguma coisa? Depois do trabalho?

E Katniss analisou o rosto dele, parecendo extremamente sincero. E então se lembra que Peeta era um ótimo ator, também, e sente o "não" dançando na sua língua. Mas então vê que os olhos de Finnick são verdes, e não azuis como os de Peeta e sente alguma coisa querendo dizer "sim".

Ela estava demorando demais para responder.

— Claro, por que não? — disse, soltando o fôlego que nem sabia que estava segurando. Finnick pareceu infinitamente menos tenso e até pareceu se permitir sorrir, mas não daquele jeito cafajeste.

Não que Katniss ficasse prestando atenção aos sorrisos dele.

XXX

Ela teria que estar muito mais do que bêbada para admitir que Finnick Odair era, deveras, engraçado.

E ela estava.

— Então, vai me contar agora por que aquele garoto terminou com você? — ele perguntou, tomando um gole de sabe-se-lá-o-quê, mas sem desviar os olhos dela.

Os olhos acinzentados dela percorreram o rosto de Finnick – a barba por fazer o deixava com uma aparência mais madura, as mangas da blusa social branca dobradas até o meio do antebraço, a língua nos lábios quando notou o olhar dela...

E Katniss desviou o olhar para o próprio copo e mexeu o canudo de plástico contra o cubo de gelo, como se fosse a coisa mais interessante do mundo.

— Garoto? — ela perguntou, pensando que tinha a mesma idade que Peeta e só agora, no auge da embriagues, notando que Finnick era quase sete ou oito anos mais velho. Como um cara daqueles continuava solteiro?

— Para terminar com alguém como você esse cara tem que ser muito pirralho. E imbecil.

E ela sorriu para o copo, agora passando o dedo pela borda do mesmo.

— Não é uma grande história, é só...

— Só...? — ele incentivou.

— Eu sou complicada — Katniss diz, franzindo o cenho. Tomou um gole do drinque e virou-se para Finnick, depois de colocar o copo no balcão com um "baque" dramático. — Eu sou um porre, ok? Eu não confio em ninguém, e nem todos têm vontade de ficar tentando descobrir meus "segredos." — ela faz as aspas com as mãos.

Finnick não respondeu, apenas concorda lentamente com a cabeça. Katniss começou a se arrepender. Para ter o que fazer, tomou o conteúdo colorido do copo de uma vez só.

— Ele te quebrou, não foi?

— Ninguém me quebra.

— Todo mundo é quebrado em algum ponto da vida.

— Eu não.

Odair dá uma risada fraca e balança a cabeça lentamente.

— Você está bêbada. — ele diz, se levantando e pegando a carteira do bolso, largando uma nota de cinqüenta dólares e algumas outras sobre o balcão.

— Ei, não precisa pagar por mim.

— Amanhã, você vai dizer que eu te enchi de álcool para me contar o que eu queria saber. Aceite como um pedido de desculpas. — e estende a mão para ela.

Katniss segura a mão dele, firme, e vai caminha para fora do pub. Tenta colocar a culpa no álcool por ela ter achado o perfume dele tão bom.

XXX

E Katniss, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, dormiu uma noite inteira.

E, pela segunda vez naquela mesma semana, Finnick a chamou para sair.

XXX

Em setembro, a temperatura estava, lentamente, diminuindo. Não muito, mas o suficiente para que Katniss pudesse servir um café sem sentir-se um alien. Colocou um cubo de açúcar, mexendo com a colherinha, ouvindo o barulho irritante do metal contra a porcelana.

— Não quer colocar mais algum cubo de açúcar? O café daqui fica horrível sem açúcar.

Katniss nem precisou se virar para saber quem era. A porcaria do perfume insuportavelmente bom já havia denunciado o homem que estava atrás dela.

Ela deu de ombros e colocou mais um cubo de açúcar. Por que não, certo?

XXX

_if i need some other love_

_give me more than i can stand_

XXX

E então, quando as folhas dos plátanos já estavam começando a cair, ela notou.

Notou o que ninguém parecia ter notado.

Por Deus, ela não podia ter sido tão estúpida. E egoísta. Tão egoísta!

Entrou naquela empresa como um furacão, não parando nem para pegar o café, nem para largar a bolsa e casaco na sua sala. Foi direto para o quarto andar, onde a sala de Finnick ficava.

Bateu na porta, ouviu um "entre" e abriu a porta. E nem se importou de fechar.

— Everdeen? — ele ergue as sobrancelhas, abaixando os papéis que estava lendo. — O que houve...?

— Você. — ela diz, colocando as duas mãos na mesa dele — Você disse "todo mundo é quebrado em algum ponto da vida", certo?

— Sim. — Finnick responde, assentindo meio cauteloso.

Katniss respira fundo.

— Você disse que eu estava quebrada.

— Disse.

— Você também está quebrado, não é?

Finnick congela por um momento. Katniss quase sorri como se descobrisse a solução de um problema matemático que ninguém mais conseguiu, mas que estava ali o tempo todo. Irônico, não foi exatamente isso?

XXX

(O nome dela era Annie Cresta. Ela tinha olhos claros e cabelos escuros. Sabia nadar como poucos. Sabia ver o melhor nas pessoas como ninguém. Sorria como um anjo. Tinha qualidades que nunca se encontraria em qualquer pessoa. Mas ela não tinha controle e isso a afastou de Finnick, há anos atrás. Não há mais o que contar sobre Annie. Ou, pelo menos, é o que Finnick diz.

E Katniss não insiste mais.)

XXX

A cidade estava enfeitada com fantasmas e abóboras e bruxas, assim como o apartamento de Finnick.

E ele convidou as Everdeen para passar o Halloween com ele, é claro que convidou, e mais alguns amigos – basicamente todos que haviam almoçado com Katniss e ele, meses atrás.

— Sua irmã não veio? — Odair pergunta, depois de analisar a sala e não reconhecer o rosto de Prim.

— Ah, não. Vai ficar com o namorado. — Katniss responde, tomando um gole de um drink horrível. — Que porcaria é essa? — pergunta, fazendo uma careta.

— Sangue de Bruxa. — ele diz, com naturalidade. — É receita de família.

— Então precisam de algumas novas receitas.

Ele pareceu pensar por uns momentos, antes de balançar os ombros.

— Okay. Na próxima vez, você faz as bebidas, então.

Finnick se afastou, indo falar com Gloss e Cashmere, deixando uma Katniss sem reação encostada na parede.

XXX

Não havia mais folhas em árvore alguma no Central Park e o clima não podia estar melhor. O vento frio contra os cabelos dela espalhava os cachos sobre os ombros enquanto andava ao lado de Prim.

— Você devia dar uma chance a ele. Não pode fugir para sempre.

Katniss não falou nada.

— Ele também precisa de você.

Finalmente olhou para a irmã.

— Quando foi que você cresceu tanto?

XXX

Os primeiros flocos de neve caíam sobre a cidade quando Katniss convidou Finnick para ir comprar um café que prestasse, na sua cafeteria preferida. Ela mordia o lábio inferior e olhava para todos os lados, menos para os olhos dele.

— Você está bem?

— Eu estava quebrada e você foi o único que colocou cada pedaço meu, no lugar.

— O quê? Está reclamando? — perguntou, divertido. Katniss deu uma risada nervosa.

— Eu quero colocar cada peça sua no lugar também. Por favor, não me ache louca por estar falando isso no meio da rua. — concluiu, corando.

Finnick sorriu para o copo de café entre as mãos, pouco se importando se estava atrapalhando pessoas que tinham uma vida para viver ou trabalho para ir.

— Você já me colocou meus pedaços no lugar, Everdeen.

Katniss falaria algo, se ela não tivesse sentido o gosto do café nos lábios dele.

XXX

E cada vez mais ela sentia o gosto dos lábios dele, depois daquele dia.

XXX

E cada vez mais ela gostava de sentir os lábios dele, depois de vários dias.

XXX

A paisagem estava completamente branca.

A temperatura negativa do lado de fora do apartamento parecia uma ironia ao calor que estava no lado de dentro.

As mãos dele estavam na cintura dela, firmes, e elas emanavam calor. Ou era ela quem emanava aquela onda quente enquanto colocava os braços ao redor do pescoço dele?

Ela queria poder congelar o momento para sempre, para que seu sistema nervoso capturasse, sentisse e decorasse cada centímetro de Finnick. Cada batida do coração, cada movimento quase natural que fazia com os braços enquanto a pegava pela cintura e a levava para o quarto, cada momento em que a respiração alterava. Cada som grave que fazia ou o gosto dos seus lábios.

Queria decorar a textura dos cabelos dourados e cada tom nos olhos verdes dele. Mas queria, acima de tudo, _ele por inteiro_.

E ela tinha.

Porque ela também o consertara.

XXX

E quer saber? Katniss nunca foi boa em juramentos, de qualquer jeito.

XXX

_when i fall down, you put me back together._


End file.
